Harry Potter the Hybrid
by WhatIsDeadIsDead
Summary: You may have heard of me. My name is Harry James Potter, brother of the boy-who-lived, bitten by a vampire and a werewolf at a tender age of four. I have been called many uncouth names, few of them undeserved. Those people who know me better say that I'm an egotistical arrogant jerk. They say the truth. Remember my name Harry James Potter. Lord of Vampires and Werewolfs. T-M rating
1. Prologue

****This will be AU so you are warned before reading this story.  
My first Fiction so please be easy on me :D****

****Pairing-Harry/Fleur/OC/Daphne****

****Maruaders and Lily are a year older than canon, hence they were best friends with Longbottom's too.****

****Harry's age – 4****

****Daniel's age – 1****

****PROLOGUE****

* * *

Fools, was the first word that came in mind when he thought of the Potters and the Longbottoms. Who was foolish enough to place their trust in a person like Wormtail. The guy no rat reeked of fear. What in the name of merlin possessed them to trust him was out of his mind. With a blink he saw as the Godric's Hollow took shape, telling him that Wormtail had indeed been truthful

Coming in front of the door, he blasted it open. He smirked as he saw Frank Longbottom bolt upwards from the couch he was sleeping. Longbottom was looking around for something, he didn't know what but his guess would be, his wand.

"Alice, take Neville and run!" He said, shouting on top of his lungs. Raising his wand towards Frank Longbottom he send a killing curse his way, which hit him straight into his chest. He saw remorselessly as Frank Longbottom's body fell down, his face blank, eyes vacant. Lord Longbottom was dead, now left were his wife and the child. He walked upstairs, where he knew for sure that the room was of Neville Longbottom. Blasting the door open he came accross Alice and her child.

"Please leave Neville alone, kill me instead!" She begged, paying her no heed he swiftly casting the killing curse on her then he moved towards the child who had been fated to kill him. Pointing his wand towards the child laid in the crib he uttered the words that would change the course of lives of thousands of wizards and witches.

"Avada Kedavra" He watched impassively that the curse hit the boy, but then something unexpected happened, the curse reflected back towards him and suddenly pain ripped through his body.

* * *

Bellatrix cackled with glee as she cast the cruiciatus curse on James Potter,the blood traitor. Oh how she loved to torture people, her master knew this of course, that is why he had sent her to kill the Potter's one year old child. Turning her head sideways she saw Barty Crouch Junior doing the same to that mudblood Lily Potter. However she knew she could not kill the mudblood and the blood traitor, she had given severus her oath after all. She was here for their youngest child,who was on a crib in the same room as they were. However even if she couldn't kill these blood traitors and mudbloods she would give the mudblood a fate far worse than death.

She turned to look at the elder brother to see his reaction, and was satisfied that he seemed to be truly and utterly broken. Unlike his younger brother he understood that his parents were being tortured. However even if she could not kill the mudblood she had a gift for her.

"Greyback bite her." She ordered.

She watched with increasing glee as both the none of the Potters put any resistance to it. Obviously the effects of staying under cruciatus for so long. With a snarl Greyback bit into her neck.

"Enough Greyback!" She shouted lest he kill that mudblood.

"Clara dearie what are you waiting for?" She said with a dangerous gling, she was not a patient woman.

The vampire in question giggled "Bellatrix you forget your place. I am the last remaining ancient vampire, so do not try and order me again."

She gritted her teeth why the Dark Lord had said her to accompany her. She could do the mission herself! She ignored the fact that the vampire broke the Potter wards for them, or that she had incapacitated James as he was taking on Pettigrew and Crouch.

Now even as mentally disturbed she was, the mad look in the eyes of the vampire disturbed her, she was sure that the Clara was even if possible more mad then her.

It was then when the last member of their entourage finally spoke.

"But Bella that would kill her wouldn't it?" Asked Pettigrew stuttering.

"No you idiot, if you had a brain. Then you would know, but then again you don't have a brain do you?" She practically snarled and internally smirked when Pettigrew looked scared enough, he really was fun to prey and remove her frustrations on.

"It's simple Peter, Vampire blood and Werewolf blood together cause a wizard to lose their magic." Barty cut in.

Turning towards the mudblood she laughed maniacally, Clara had already bitten her and she was having spasms that made it look like she was kept under a Cruciatus curse.

"Now enough time has been wasted, let's get the job done the aurors may came at any minute now." Said Crouch Junior already going towards the crib.

"I'll do it Barty! That's my job the Dark Lord trusted me with." Catching his wand arm before he could move it towards the baby.

"Fine just do it quickly, the Order members should be arriving by now, and we're leaving. I trust you can at least do that" he said looking out of the window, the order members had just arrived on the grounds, and then portkeying away with the rest of the death-eaters.

In one swift motion she brandished her wand and cast the killing curse when the unexpected happened. She stared in horror as the killing curse she sent was sent back at her.__What did just happen?___ W_as the last thought she had before her life ended.

* * *

****I know a small chapter, but i hope you like it. To clear out all the plot holes, mysteries etc keep reading :)****

****Reviews are always welcome whether bad or good.  
I hope to provide more explanation regarding what happened in the next chapter. And yes Harry Potter is the elder brother of Danial Potter who along with Neville will both be regarded as "The boy who lived".****


	2. Chapter 1

****Hello everyone, the first chapter has been edited by me again to remove some mistakes, u can re-read it if you all want.****

****Again a reminder that this story will be AU.****

****(oh and it will contain time skips)****

****Now on with the chapter! Hope you find it good enough.****

****Enjoy****

****Chapter 1:-****

* * *

(A month later)

James Potter's world was completely and utterly broken. The whole magical community was celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord while he was moping around in the potter manor, he had a good reason too, his wife and his eldest son were going to lose their magic, just thinking about it made him grimace. While he was proud of Lily for casting an ancient enchantment that could even deflect the killing curse, and also helping Alice to cast it, but due to the same enchantment now Harry too was going to lose his magic.

At least that is what he though until his last conversation with Albus. He really was proud of Lily as she had found a method to even save someone from the killing curse, but his mind was occupied with some other thoughts throughout the entire month. His mind going back to the conversation he had with Albus two days ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

"James may I come in?" He heard the voice of Dumbledore through the floo.

"Yes Albus, come in" He replied, his voice almost a whisper. He had been in a similar condition the entire month, due to long exposure to cruciatus curse. The same could be said for Lily except whenever she tried to use magic it sent an unimaginable amount of pain through her. He saw Albus looking just as ragged as he was, maybe in search of the cure.

"James, I've found a way to cure Lily's and Harry' problem", he said carefully.

"Really Albus? Thank God you found it, I was beginning to get worried, just wait for a minute I'll call Lily" James nearly shouted, with a beaming smile on his face. Suddenly the weakness from the cruciatus didn't seem to matter. __He could cure his Lily and his Harry__.

"Wait James, I have indeed found a ritual but it is requires something", "It's fine albu-" Before he could even reply he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Listen to me first James, then say your answer", Albus said in a stern voice. "This ritual James, requires a the life of a loved one James" He added solemnly.

"What? What do you mean Albus? Just tell me I am ready to sacrifice anything for Lils and Harry".

"James," sighing he said slowly "It requires the life of a loved one. I am sorry James but I tried to find any other way but I could not."

Shocked, this was the only word that could describe James Potter's condition at the very moment. If he wasn't shocked he might have seen the expression of pity worn by Dumbledore, but in his current state, he would not even be able to see a bludger in front of him.

Slowly but surely he said "And this will cure both Harry and Lils? No more problems with magic?"

"I only wish it could James, but one sacrifice can only cure one of them", pausing he added "I am truly sorry again James for bringing you this news".

"No! There must be another way Dumbledore, surely you must have missed something"

"James", he said in a voice that could be described as almost soothing "What you asked isn't a simple cure to make a Vampire human, nor is it to make a Werewolf human, you have to remove the entire disease from their body James, from their blood, and not only one disease but the present moment both Harry and Lily are fighting it with their magic, however soon their magic will fail James. With this ritual it will empower their magic. It is the only way."

Flashes of their 'loved ones' came in his mind. Sirius, Daniel, Remus, Frank and Alice. At first James was planning to sacrifice himself, so that Lily and Harry could live a normal life, but now? Two sacrifices? That would be impossible. He could not ask either Sirius or Remus to sacrifice themselves for his wife and his child. Frank and Alice were already dead, so calming himself from his raging mind he said "Then we have to find another way Albus, I just can't ask anyone to sacrifice themselves for my wife or child."

"I know James, but there is another way" He said cautiously as if Dumbledore was almost afraid "You have to sacrifice Harry," Ignoring the shouting James he continued "I don't think even performing the ritual on him may cure him, as his magic is not fully developed. I think he is already dying James, the werewolf and vampire blood could not harm his magic much, so they are harming him instead. I don't think he has much time left James".

"Wh-What? are you out of your fucking mind? Harry's fine, he's just got the same problem as Lily" Said James with rage clearly visible on his face.

"What I say is the truth James. I shall take my leave now. I'm giving you two days James, to think over what I said. I'll go along with whatever you say James", placing a supporting hand on James' shoulder.

He went towards the floo and at the very last moment before going turned "Remember James, I'm always there for you". And with that he was just gone.

Leaving James as still as a statue in the room with a raging mind at Albus.

* * *

(Flashback end)

Thinking back on the conversation, today, was the last day Dumbledore had given him in case he wanted to do the ritual_. ___Albus was right__, he thought with a tired sigh. Harry's skin had turned quite pale, and he was becoming weaker as by every hour. He had to do the ritual, at least he could save one of them. He had a discussion with Lily about it too, where she outright refused to do the ritual. But what other choice did he have? Lily would see the benefit in the end.

With his mind made up James floo'ed the greatest wizard of the century, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, had just taken away the life of a child and he knew it. The ritual had just been completed, in the forbidden forest from where James led a hysterically crying Lily Potter to the Potter manor. Tears coming to his eyes he wiped them away. __No time for any weakness now__.

He would never be able to forgive himself for the crime he committed. He was the reason Harry was dead now, granted he was going to die soon but that did not put his conscience at easy. He remember how ecstatic Harry had been to find both his parents alive and recovering from their torture. The boy perhaps thought that they were going to die, but that did not matter now.

He had found the ritual in the same book Lily from which Lily had found the one for deflecting the killing curse. It was light magic at its highest, to give up their life for one they love.

Thus with great remorse he that Harry's body had been tied to the Pillar he had raised from the ground. He and the Potter family would bury the body a bit later, after Lily had calmed down. With a sigh he cast some very strong notice-me-not charms in the area and left in search of James and Lily, as young Daniel had been left at home with Sirius and Remus.

****Soooo how was the the chapter everyone?****

****Don't worry people, Harry will not be dead. Soo yeah to know more read more XD.****

****Please do read and review, and as for my mistakes, English is not my first Language, and I don't have a beta.****


	3. Chapter 2

****Yo everyone! I'm back Tada with Chapter 2 of course :D****

****Sooo hows the story so far? Good enough?****

****This chapter will have a large time skip and also this will now be a Harry/Fleur/OC/Daphne fic.****

****Also the first three years for Daniel has been very canon like except in the third year he fought of Peter and then a hundred dementors.****

****Well any ways lets get started****

**Chapter 2 :-**

* * *

A pair of eyes suddenly opened near Hogwarts in the forbidden forest. These pair of eyes belonged to Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. He groggily remembered, about the blood ritual, something about saving someone. Suddenly his face snapped upwards towards the clearing as he remembered why he was here.

He gave his life force and blood to save his mother! Then was he dead now? Somehow he didn't feel like he was dead. In fact he felt better then ever. Turning his face he saw the castle, __what was it's name again? Hoggywart? No no maybe Hagward? __But any ways that just didn't matter now. Where were his parents? His uncle Dumbledore?

He got up to search for his parents, when he realised he was in a forest.__How would he find his parents here?__He suddenly turned around as he heard some sound coming from behind. It was then that he saw his parents. His mom was crying while his dad was trying to make her happy.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" He asked.

It was then when his parents looked up at him. His dad's mouth hung open like he had received some shock, while his mom came running towards him and caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"Harry!" She shouted and started crying on him.

"Harry!" James too shouted and caught him in three way hug.

After almost what seemed like a lifetime his mum and dad finally let him go.

"Mommy, daddy look I'm alive!" He shouted waving his arms around. Unable to say anything they just nodded, holding him again as if he would just disappear.

"I can't say how much happy I am because you are alive Harry." Harry could recognise that voice anywhere it was of his uncle Albus.

Breaking free of his parents hold he ran towards his uncle Albus, who had to fall on his knees, caught him in a hug. Nobody noticed him subtly casting some charms on Harry.

"Come on Harry," He said parting from the hug. "Let's get you home."

Tearfully Harry just nodded his head, he was very happy that he could spend more time with his family, he loved them very much.

"Lets go to the potter manor Lily, James" Said Albus. Still tears leaking from her face Lily nodded and with a beaming smile which was followed by James.

"I will apparate Harry to his, Lets go now."

Feeling the familiar sensation of apparition Harry tried his best to stay on his feet. When he saw his room, he did realise that he managed to stay on his feet, for the first time in side-along apparition let out a whoop of joy.

"Harry today's events must be tiring for you, I think you should go to sleep right now" His uncle advised

"Yeah okay uncle Albus." Giving his uncle once last hug before sleeping. "And thank you uncle, for what you did today."

As he turned around he missed the spark of guilt across his face "Good night Harry" He said and quickly turned and went out of the room.

* * *

(Outside)

Moving into the hall room of the Potter manor he met with the Potters including Daniel, Sirius and Remus. Giving them all a sharp look he simply said "We need to talk".

Just that statement brought the worst out of Lily as she started panicking over Harry. "Is Harry okay Albus? What happened? Did something happen to him?"

"I can assure you Lily Harry is fine, however due to the ritual something has happened Lily" pausing in between and ignoring the Potters 'what' he said "When Harry did the ritual he had Vampire as well as Werewolf blood in him, now as you know when someone has vampire in his body and he dies, the person becomes a vampire. However Harry had werewolf blood in him too, which is not at all compatible with vampire blood" He said again stopping as if thinking about a puzzle.

"Albus don't make us wait more, please tell us what happened?" Asked a weary looking Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, I was getting there," He said "It is my believe that somehow Harry's magic with vampire blood saved his life, you see, I checked Harry before leaving and his blood is showing all the characteristics found in a wizard, werewolf and vampire. It is like all these things have combined together to save him."

"But he's fine right Albus, now we don,t have to worry about him losing his magic right, or him turning into a werewolf? And what about blood Albus, vampires need blood to survive, will he need it too." This time it was Remus who asked it. Albus' eyes twinkled,__he was always the intelligent one__, he thought chuckling to himself.

"He's fine Remus from what I have checked he showed some signs of magical exhaustion, as for turning into a werewolf I don't really know Remus, only time will tell, the blood part however, I don't think so because when a person turns into a vampire, his heart stops beating, hence they need blood. And last I checked his heart is beating Remus."

He watched everyone's reaction, and they all seemed to be content with his theory, when he heard another question-

"Albus I have been wondering, if Lily's blood affected Harry then how was Daniel not affected?" Remus asked again.

Ignoring everyone's 'Remus' he answered "I have been wondering too Remus, while I don't have any concrete answers I do have a theory. It is my belief that when Daniel sent the killing curse back, the blood magic performed by Lily on Daniel was weakened enough so that the connection between him and Lily became weaker than Harry's and Lily's."

Remus and surprisingly even Lily were thinking this over when he said "Now James, I shall take my leave now, all of you maybe tired now, I strongly suggest you sleep now, no need to risk exhaustion now, right?"

With a sigh escaping his lips he apparated to Hogwarts, leaving the maruaders to their own thoughts.

* * *

(12 years into the future)(Starting of Harry's seventh year)

It was 1st September 1994, the day his school begins. A wistful smile escaped his lips as he wondered how much time he could lie down in his bed until his mother came shouting at him. He would miss his family that was for sure, he loved them above anything else in the world.

"Harry! Get up! You have to leave in half an hour" He heard his mother shouting below the stairs, his mom really had a loud voice.

Smirking he shouted back "Five more minutes mom, please."

He chuckled to himself when heard his mom shouting "No, I want you down in 15 minutes". He loved annoying his mom, despite the scolding he would receive later, it was totally worth it. Moving towards bathroom, he shouted back "I'm sleeping mom, wake me up in five minutes!" And with that he went to take a bath.

Snickering to himself when he heard his mom coming through the door on his room "Harry! You aren't going to be late-" She stopped when she realised he was not in his bed and was in the bathroom. His mother huffed and ordered him to get down in ten minutes. _Snickering to himself, ___yes totally worth it___._

Taking a bath, he got into his red coloured Durmstrang robes with a fur cloak. Yes, he was a Durmstrang student. His uncle Albus was the one who proposed that he should not go into Hogwarts, if the people there found out that he had creature blood mixed in him, they would most likely expel him, especially that Malfoy family. His parents had protested it a lot until Remus too had said that he should go to Durmstrang, life was not pretty for a werewolf, even a part werewolf in Hogwarts.

He started to descend down the stairs to say his good-byes to his family.

"Dad, mom, Dan I'm ready to go."

Giving her son a suffocating hug, Lily said "Goodbye Harry, take care of yourself and if the headmasters calls me again for some of your pranks . ." She left the threat hanging but honestly it didn't sound much of her threat with her tears.

Moving to hug his dad, his dad whispered to "Keep pranking Harry, try for that bastard Karkaroff this year", with a wink. Grinning from almost ear to ear he met Sirius in a one armed hug, Sirius had been teaching him the finer arts of 'courting' from almost the fourth year. Because of that he had a staggering amount of girls after him in Durmstrang.

"Harry remember what I told you right?" He asked. Of course he remembered it, it was the bloody triwizard tournament. His family had been keeping it a secret from him, to try to surprise him. But well, Sirius was Sirius, he couldn't keep a secret from his godsons even if his life depended on it.

Doing the same for Remus "Harry, be safe, and practise some physical exercises too". Remus was his teacher for building up his magical reserves as his had been almost reduced to half, after the incident when he was 4. His magical reserves still ware not very large, in front of his brother's they were almost half in comparison. In front of his uncle Albus' his reserves were almost negligible.

Last, but not the least was Dan. Giving him a tight hug he said "Dan, please, try to stay out of 'trouble' this year" Emphasising on the word 'trouble'.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly "Trouble usually finds me! I don't go looking for it."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say 'little' brother" Harry replied dryly. Enjoying when Dan got angry at the mention of little brother, there was a really funny story to it.

Turning to face all of them he said, "Goodbye everyone see you during Christmas", nobody picked upon his last sarcastic remark except Sirius and Daniel, who shared a wink together.

Taking a deep breath he nodded at all of then and then said"Portus Durmstrang" which activated his portkey which was the Durmstrang letter in his hand.

The feeling of portkeying was definitely not a pleasant one. He was surprisingly very bad at portkey travelling, as nobody did expect it, especially after his success with Apparition.

So it was not a surprise for him when he landed on his butt. He groaned when he heard giggling from his side.

"You aren't the picture of grace and elegance Mr Potter, I see" He heard the voice saying, he suddenly turned around when he didn't recognise the voice, and he remembered almost all the voices of people he knew.

It was then he came face to face with a very, very beautiful girl, no woman. Accepting her hand to help him stand, he noticed she could almost qualify as a veela. She had blond hair which she had tied in a ponytail. She had blue coloured eyes, which seemed to dance with mirth.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, so rude of me, my name is Malfoy, Celine Malfoy".

****Chapter 2 end****

****How was this chapter everyone?****

****I hope you enjoyed it. As for the reviewer who asked me to increase the length of the chapters, I planned to do it already. I was trying for a gradual increase in length (which you will notice if you compare the lengths of all the three chapters.****

****If anyone has any ideas for the fic please say it without any hesitation and I will try my best to incorporate it :)****

****Thanks for the overwhelming response for the fic! Seriously! I didn't expect 30 follows in the first two days!****

****So? who saw that OC coming? Or Harry going in Durmstrang?****

****Please Read and Review****

****Till the next time!****

****Ja Ne****


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of Harry Potter the Hybrid.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and a reminder, this is where the real story begins, the last three chapters were just introduction. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers.**

**Chapter 3:-**

* * *

I see the proffered hand in front of me. Without any thoughts I took the hand and got up. Occlemency was particularly useful now. The girl was a Malfoy, from the family he was warned about. _What was she doing here? _He had never seen her at Durmstrang.

"You're a new student?" I asked, . She looks decent enough but looks can be deceiving. At this moment I was simply digging for new information. I had a feeling this girl knew it.

"Yes Mr Potter" she said giving me a hell of a smile. Damn this girl felt weird. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard, "Coming Mr Potter?" again giving me one of the mysterious smiles. _Yes it would be better to stay away from the girl. _Nodding my head as an answer, we started to move towards the great hall in silence. No other words were exchanged till we reached the hall.

The girl looked slightly awed by the whole Durmstrang. Understandable, it was a fortress from the outside and was as spectacular inside. The walls were golden in colour, with portraits everywhere.

This was however just a four floor castle. I had to wonder if she had seen Hogwarts which was way magnificent than this, _why_ _was she acting this way_? The heir Malfoy went to Hogwarts, so she must have been a transfer student from there. The question was why? She was obviously a seventh year from her height and the way she carried herself spoke that she was quite mature.

"Harry", I heard someone shout just near the entrance of the great hall breaking me out of my internal musings. Searching for the source of that voice it was then I saw who had called me, my face broke out in a wide smile. I was meeting him after two months after all.

"Viktor, how are my friend? I really feel sorry for your loss to Bulgaria by the way"

He grumbled something incomprehensible about it. I wouldn't need a mirror to know that my eyes would practically be twinkling with mirth now. I had made bets on an Irish win but Viktor catching the snitch and viola! I was considerably richer.

"Yeah sure. I can see how sorry you are."

Realising that it would be impolite to not introduce Celine "Viktor meet Cel-", "Celine Malfoy right Harry?" he asked before I could complete my introduction. I was flabbergasted by this, _how did Viktor know her?_ "She's my cousin, from her mother's side. I believe I had the pleasure of meeting her this summer, didn't I miss Malfoy?"

For someone who knew Viktor for seven years I could recognise the disdain in his voice. I would however bet that the girl could not.

"Yes Mr Krum, it was at the annual ball my father organizes, I am too sorry for your loss, you truly deserved to win the quidditch world cup." she said seriously. _So I was right about her_, she didn't recognise the disdain or perhaps she was just a fool. However, she just didn't strike me like a fool.

She maybe another pureblood pampered princess who would believe that she is playing mini-wizengamot in school. I internally chuckled at the last one.

"We should go in now, or else Karkaroff will be upset." Viktor voice broke me out of my internal musings.

I snorted "Who cares about Karkaroff, that guys an idiot, if you would ask, he would raze the entire school into the ground for you."

Viktor snorted at my remark and just pushed the doors of great hall open. The great hall too was coloured in golden colours and was lit up by thousands of candles floating around, _just like Hogwarts_. However they didn't have an enchanted ceiling instead there were pictures of various dragons embedded into the ceiling. There were round tables arranged each which could host a maximum number of four students. _This place sometimes looked like a restaurant_, honestly. The teachers all had a table to themselves, it was the biggest table so that it could host each and every teacher present there. It was also a bit higher than the tables students had to use.

As I expecting all the blabbering of these fools stopped and almost everyone present were gawking at Viktor like he was an alien among us humans present, including the teachers. I coughed, it sounded forceful, however it did the job. Everyone resumed their blabbering most probably about Viktor.

After sighing, internally of course, I went to grab a table for us. There were enough tables that every two could have one themselves. Very rarely were four people seated on a single table, mostly two people occupied one.

As I and Viktor sat, I was mildly surprised that Celine decided to join us. "What I am new here, and I only know the two of you" she explained at Viktor's questioning gaze. Catching my eyes I gave a slight nod to Viktor. Viktor nodded at her accepting her explanation.

"So Viktor, where is -" my question was cut off in between by a loud shot of 'Viktor'. Turning towards the source of the sound I saw the subject of my question standing near the entrance of the great hall. She was Nina, Viktor's girlfriend for almost three years, she had brown eyes, was average in height maybe 5.6 to 5.7 somewhere, had blonde hair which was kept in a ponytail . My eyes must be showing some of my annoyance at the girl as Celine gave me a questioning look, which I ignored, the girl was one of the blood purists, and to put it rather bluntly, I hate such people.

"Nina", I said with a nod of my head. I had to at least try and get along with her, for Viktor's sake. Completely ignoring my greeting I watched as the blonde haired girl took the remaining seat next to Viktor and Celine, and started doing what she did usually. Started fussing over Krum. The girl was actually shooting distrusting looks to Celine, _She actually thought Celine was here for Viktor_? Scratch that she probably thought all girls in Durmstrang are here for Viktor.

I couldn't keep the smirk of my face when I saw Viktor edging away from her. She had finally gotten into his best friends nerves.

"Is she always like this?" asked Celine. She must be referring to the girls over-protectiveness or her ignorance of everyone else, I do not know.

"Yeah, actually its even worse than this. It's better she's fussing over him."

"How can she be worse than this?"

"Wait for some time and you will see.", I said, knowing that the girl simply couldn't keep her mouth shut over her views. She had been insulting half-bloods and muggleborns since her first day at Durmstrang. And I was not the only half-blood pissed off by her attitude. Even many purebloods were angry at her arrogance.

"Viktor who's the other girl?, I heard the not so subtle question Nina asked Viktor. Apparently Celine heard it too. "My name is Celine Malfoy, who are you?" she asked. Now that I thought of it, the girl had a bit of arrogance in her voice which I must have failed to recognise in the start.

I nearly choked by what I heard next "Pleasure meeting you, I'm Nina Chilikov", she said bringing her hand forward. Nina was polite? That just wasn't possible. Hell, even with the purebloods she was arrogant. Supposedly even other purebloods were filth before her, except Krum of course. _Were the Malfoy's that powerful?_

Looking at Viktor he didn't seem to much surprised by this, however he did know the girl better than I knew her.

At that moment however I could hear the sound of drums beating. The professors had arrived. This was the time now when they would march to their table. Every student had to stand as a greeting. The first years didn't know about that, however they followed our examples and stood.

One by one the professors started going towards their table. First of course was the _courageous_, _honest_ and the _most powerful_ man in Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff. Heh, how would Karkaroff be if he was courageous? I thought to myself. Perhaps the moron would at least be able to run the school better.

Next was the Dark arts teacher. Professor Krastiv Ivanova. I liked that professor. One of the best Durmstrang had to offer. Why didn't he become the headmaster instead of Karkaroff was something beyond my understanding. And well, I could understand how the board of Durmstrang wouldn't make him the headmaster now, simply because he had lost a duel against me 'A halfblood'. To his credit however, he didn't receive personal training from the most powerful wizard since merlin himself.

The other professors entered behind them. For all their boasting about being the best institute Durmstrang only had dark arts instead of defence against the dark arts as a different subject than Hogwarts. Their teachers were mediocre too.

"Welcome!" I heard Karkaroff's gruff voice breaking me out of my internal musings. "To another year at Durmstrang. This year is a special year for Durmstrang. The triwizard tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts. We shall be announcing the students who represent Durmstrang after the feast. It is a once in a life time opportunity to be selected as the triwizard tournament and to showcase your skills in front of the entire world. But heed my warning if anyone who is selected causes a mess in Hogwarts. . " he said pausing for some dramatic effect his gaze lingering on me a little bit more than anyone else. ". . the consequences shall not be very pleasant" finishing with a sneer. "Now let's begin the feast!"

With a clap of his hands food appeared around us on every table.

"Who does he think he's scaring from that warning?" I could practically hear the arrogance in my own voice.

"I believe he was serious Harry when he said that. After all it wouldn't look good on Durmstrang if you pranked the student's from Hogwarts or Beauxbatons." Viktor said rather dryly if I might add.

"Only if I get caught" I smirked. I noticed that many first years and some second years too were asking questions about the triwizard tournament. Karkaroff the idiot didn't even mention anything about the tournament. He must have thought that everyone probably knew about it but still, at least he could explain more about the tournament.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Celine appear way to much interested in our conversation. Why? I would never know.

* * *

The starting of the year feast was just over and Celine Malfoy was troubled. The reason for that would be Krum. She was sure whatever she was going to do in the next few month or even weeks would make Krum her enemy. And the Krums were a powerful enemy to have. Especially now since the rise of Viktor Krum as a quidditch star. Their family was already quite powerful and rich, however now with Viktor Krum as the head, she was sure that they would be even more powerful than her family.

_Harry Potter_. He wasn't how she thought he would be. She had thought that like his brother, even he wouldn't be courteous or even remotely polite with her, however she was wrong. Not only he was courteous, polite but he didn't even spare more than a passing glance at her throughout the entire meal. She had never been so utterly disregarded in her life. She was used to men trying to chat up or get over-friendly with her. But this? No, she definitely wasn't used to this.

"It is time, the students chosen by me and our professors, to represent Durmstrang are- Viktor Krum,Celine Malfoy,Harry Potter-" she saw Harry grinning at Viktor. She gave a slight smirk of her own. Of course Karkaroff had to select her. Her dad had explained him what would be the consequences should anything happen otherwise.

Her dad . .

* * *

. . Would here of this!

Karkaroff would pay. How come he didn't select her and selected Harry 'halfblood' Potter. She was seething in rage. Viktor would be alone there, she was sure now without her present there would be girls all over him. Yes she would have to tell her father about this. On top of that the Malfoy girl was looking at Viktor so intently, no she would teach the Malfoy girl her place. After all Nina Chilikov never backed down.

* * *

I couldn't keep the smile out of my place all night. The look on Nina's place when she wasn't selected was priceless.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed though." loud enough so Nina could hear.

"Oh why so?" Viktor asked. I suspected he knew the answer, still.

"I was hoping for some . . entertainment after the feast." my eyes going towards Nina for a split second, who was walking behind us with Celine. This wasn't the first time I was talking with Krum about this topic, however Nina was another story. It had been a week since the feast and there weren't any outbursts from her. Maybe she was waiting for her daddy's reply?

"My girlfriend is not here for your 'entertainment' Harry" came his reply, although I could sense a fair bit of amusement in his voice. Perhaps he was hoping for a show too?

"Right, she is here to Advance pureblood propaganda? Or her father? Or maybe both. I personally think she's obsessed with her own father" raising my voice for the last part.

"Now listen here you half-" before she could say anything further a Viktor gave her a sharp look.

"Not now Nina. And Harry stop behaving like a kid." Viktor interfered.

"Aww will you call your daddy now?" it was interesting watching her face go through various shades of colours ending at red.

"Harry!" this time it was Viktor who growled. I probably shouldn't anger him more, otherwise I am sure he would hex me.

"So tell me, why are we going to the library now?" everyone caught me trying to change the topic.

"We have to do some research." came his reply. Research?

"What research? I got my all my NEWTs last year."

"Not everyone is like you" he grumbled continuing "I have to get my NEWTs in charms and transfiguration, for that I need to do research. And you are going to help me with it."

"No need to be so aggressive dude, sure I'll lend my expertise to 'you'." emphasising on you. I guess I did aggravate him though, so he does have the right to be angry. However I sure as hell won't help daddy's girl behind.

"You got all your NEWTs last year? How, I mean I've never heard of anyone getting all their NEWTs in the sixth year." asked Celine.

"Well I got my potions, charms, transfiguration, and dark arts in my fifth year and history and runes last year. Unlike Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, Durmstrang allows its students too skip a year or two ahead if skilled enough."

"Then why are you here? I meant you can easily get a job, right?" she was being awfully chatty now, mood swings much?

"Maybe, but I'm here for my apprenticeship."

"Oh, in?" I was intrigued now. The girl was digging for some information, for what I might never know but at least she could show some subtlety. Well, mom did say Malfoys were idiots. I had known Celine for almost a week and she would never talk directly with me over anything except when it came to my brother.

"Runes." besides me out of the corner of my eyes I could see Viktor stiffen. Besides my family only Viktor knew that I was even an apprentice under Albus Dumbledore. He must be thinking about that.

"Isn't Gringotts the best place to learn about Runes? I hear they have the best rune masters." okay, now I was getting tired of the constant barrage of the questions.

"Gringotts has ward masters, not rune masters. You do know that runes isn't all about warding? Right?" I was clearly reaching my snapping point, especially since she was digging for information.

The girl in question blushed a bit at being embarrassed. I strangely found myself thinking that she was cute. It didn't even take me a minute to banish that thought, Malfoys were dangerous, better not be thinking like that about her. Even after a week of knowing Celine I still had trouble grasping that a Malfoy could be decent. It didn't help her chances that she was constantly looking for ways to gleam information from him, information about his brother.

"Yes, I guess I misspoke" she said with no trace of embarrassment, still confident huh? Deciding to turn the barrage of questions on her I asked "So which school were you in before?"

"Beauxbatons, for the last two years. Before that I was home schooled." to be honest I knew about that but I didn't know about the home schooled part. Viktor had already told me that she was in Beauxbatons before. That was curious, Malfoys were very rich. Why was their daughter home schooled? Before I could ask further questions we arrived at the library.

Huge would be a small word to describe the library. It was massive! While it was arranged very systematically subject wise, the information content was huge, I could spend a whole lifetime here and still not read every book. Okay maybe it was a bit exaggerated but still, it was that huge.

Turning towards Viktor I spoke "I'm going to do some research in runes. If you need any help you know where to find me." not waiting for his answer I started walking towards the runes section. I was no a fool, I knew he called me here to help Nina and there was no way I was going to help her in any way.

Clearing my thoughts from my best friend's girlfriend I noticed Celine walking with me.

Raising my eyebrow "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Research Harry, what else?" did she have nothing better to do?

"Wouldn't you like to study with Nina for NEWTs?"

She smirked "You aren't the only student here for apprenticeship Harry"

What the fuck? Was she an -

"Yes I'm an apprentice too, but I have to give my NEWTs this year too, I was advanced enough in Dark arts to gain apprenticeship here." she answered my unasked question. That would be an enormous task. NEWTs as well as apprenticeship. Enormous but not impossible. Especially since she was giving only three NEWTs. I got to thank Viktor for that particular piece of information. Apparently she did take OWLs in her fifth year for runes, herbology and charms and decided to discontinue them. So now she only had Transfiguration, Dark arts and History.

What the hell was wrong with me? I don't find information on girls, nor do I research anyone so thoroughly. Was I a bit obsessed with her? Nope, not obsessed. I was just finding some information on her after all. Yeah that's right I nodded sagely at that. I am definitely not obsessed.

* * *

Daniel Potter didn't freak out when he met Vorldemort in the first year. Neither did he when he faced a Basilisk, nor when he faced a hundred Dementors. However when he read the his brother's recent letter, he did freak out._ His brother was friends with Draco Malfoy's sister!_ What could he possibly write as a reply to that? Harry is a friend of the daughter of one of the darkest family in England.

Still he trusted in Harry, and he did say that he kept the girl at arms length. He wished he could see the reactions if his parents when they would get to know this. And knowing Harry, he would postpone it till the last possible moment to make it some grand prank of his.

"Daniel, the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are going to arrive now. Lets go" came the voice of Hermoine. Oh that's right today was October 1st the day when the foreign students were supposed to arrive. He, Hermoine and Ron were currently in the Gryffindor tower playing chess, at least that was what they were doing until his brother's letter arrived. His letters from Durmstrang always came nearly a week or two late, nobody knew why.

"I swear Hermoine, it looks like you are more excited to see my brother than I am." he replied, eyes shining with mirth.

She simply huffed "It's not that, I heard so many stories from you about him. He is even considered a genius at the level of Grindelwald so anyone with half a brain would be excited to meet him."

"Yeah right, nothing about his charming looks?" a smirk came to his face as Hermoine flushed with embarrassment. That girl's notion about Harry was about to get shattered. Sure his brother was a genius but he never behaved like one. Harry was always way to much lazy, and was a prankster to his core. It was a shame Hermoine never met Harry before, but today would be good enough. It would be funny watching her visions of some super genius Harry crumble.

"It's not like that." she finally replied. When he continued grinned at her she started to leave "We should go it's almost six. They must be coming."

"Yeah, I'm sure Hermoine." oddly Ron was silent throughout the conversation. Maybe it was because of his feud with Harry? Whatever it was Daniel never understood why they both disliked each other. But anyway it wasn't his place to butt in, so he remained silent on the matter. Now is the time to see the guests! Not wondering about lazy prankster of a brother, although he was one of the guests arriving.

* * *

**YO! so how is it? Good? bad?**

**BTW thanks for all the follows :D**

**I have been increasing the size of my chapters as my reviewers requested. Starting was at 1k, third was 2k and this chapters almost 4k words, seriously though 7 word pages and still it looks like it ain't enough. Next will be even bigger. (probably 5-6k).**

**However don't expect quick updates. Got my exams coming in three months, so maybe one update in one month? . . . (Or maybe more, or less).**

**Next chapter (Harry meets Fleur) :D**

**Till the next time :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Ron Weasley had never in his life been this thoughtful until he was now. The reason for it was simple. _Harry Potter_. He did not get well along with that guy. Maybe it was because he always called him dumb? Or it was because Harry said that he would only hinder Dan in his progress? Whatever the reason was Dan's brother was a jerk of that he was sure.

He had heard Hermoine was eager to meet him, sighing blissfully just with his name. Sure he maybe a bit good looking than Ron himself but that wouldn't be enough for Hermoine to be that mad before him, right? Leaving his thoughts about Harry, at the moment he followed Dan and Hermoine outside the great hall. _How were they going to arrive here? _This unasked question of his was asked by a first year standing near their group.

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Dan suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so. . . not from that far away.. . "A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"Honestly Ron, how many times I have told you. Nobody can apparate into Hogwarts. It's written in Hogwarts a -" she was cut off "A history. Yes we know Hermoine" Dan said, exasperatedly. Ron gave a silent chuckle at that. He wasn't that dense enough to interrupt Hermoine in her speech. He was proven right as Hermoine glared at Dan, as if saying 'we are going to have a conversation later.'

"Maybe they will come by Hogwarts Express?" Denis Creevey shouted.

"No I don't think they will come in the express. We'll have to wait and see I guess." With a frown on his face Dan said.

"Didn't Harry tell you how they were coming Dan" Hermoine asked, finished glaring at him.

"No I don't think he mentioned anything about-"

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers - "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Look it's a house!" Denis Creevey shouted interrupting everyone pointing at the sky.

Dan saw upwards, and indeed it looked like a flying house! _How the hell did they create a flying house?_ He questioned himself. However as it drew nearer, what first looked like a house now was clearly visible was a carriage. A giant one, but nonetheless a carriage. Not a freaking giant flying house!

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

It came to a halt on the ground and the largest woman Dan had seen stepped out. Despite her size she walked with elegance few could match. Behind her, students followed. The boys wore light blue colour robes, while the girls wore knee length dresses of the same colour. Out of all their students one single girl stood out from them. Dan could see that many other boys were looking at her too. She had long silvery blond hair from that had a glow to them, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Then it clicked, she was a veela! That's why she stood out. She had an aura around her that just made her stand out.

Ron as expected, was gaping at her like it was the first time he had seen a woman, his reaction however was matched by many students. Dan, however wasn't much affected. He had already met a veela before and did not want to meet one again. They were way to arrogant.

"Dumbly-dor! How are you?" the giant lady asked, embracing Professor Dumbledore in a hug. Which was quite funny, as Dumbledore who was quite tall himself looked small in comparison to her.

"I'm fine Madame Maxime. Your students look to be freezing, shall we move inside?" Professor Dumbledore asked the now known Madame Maxime.

Dan took a look at them and indeed they were shivering. Hermoine did tell him Beauxbatons was from a warmer place.

Giving her students a once over, she said "Yes we should. Did Karkaroff already arrive?"

As soon as she asked this question something started rising out of great lake which caught everyone's attention. After a few seconds of the said object rising, Dan recognised it as a ship. Magic was weird. Couldn't these people just take portkeys approved by Professor Dumbledore? There was no need for showboating.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Dan noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle... but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair

Dan eagerly looked, searching for his brother. It was then he saw his brother coming out with none other than Viktor Krum! Sure Harry mentioned he knew Viktor Krum but to be actually watching his lazy, arrogant and ass of a brother be talking with him. _Wow! Ron would have fits as soon as he saw_ _that_.

"Your brother knows Viktor Krum?" came the question from Ron. When he saw Ron's face he had trouble keeping a straight face, his expression was hilarious. Ron's face was a mixture of anger, resentment and of course reverence. Due to which it was red in colour. Almost as red as his hair, Dan added.

"Dear brother of mine, I think ickle Ronnekins has found his first-"

"Crush, yes Daniel you should probably-"

"Warn your brother-"

"And Mr. Krum about this romantic news." said the twins. Synchronising perfectly with each other. Dan had a good laugh at that, so did the nearby people. If possible it made Ron's face even redder than it was before.

"Of course I will, Gred and Forge. Now let me meet my dear brother." he replied still grinning as Harry waved towards him. He made his way towards his brother who was still standing with Viktor Krum, apparently waiting for him, as everyone else from Durmstrang was following the man with the goatee. As professor Dumbledore and the man with the goatee, Karkaroff he heard professor Dumbledore say, hugged and greeted it each, he gave a quick hug to Harry which thankfully no one noticed, too absorbed in watching the interactions of the headmasters.

"Finally, you're here." Dan said grinning. He had been looking forward to this, both the brothers together in Hogwarts.

"Missed me runt?" he asked with his own grin.

"Hmph, miss you? Never." he replied as pompously as he could. "So you know Viktor Krum?" Dan blurted out staring at Viktor Krum as he was a God.

Viktor having heard his name turned towards them as he was watching Dumbledore and Karkaroff before. "You must be Daniel Potter?" he asked extending his hand.

For a moment he lost his speech. He was speaking to Viktor Bloody Krum! Not only that he was actually going to shake his hand! Whatever Daniel was going to say was cut-off when Karkaroff called Viktor as he had a slight cold, also turning everyone's attention onto them.

"Yes we should move inside." He heard Professor Dumbledore say.

Daniel groaned at that, here was his chance to meet Viktor Krum spoiled by two old men. Oh well he would have plenty of chances for that later. As the students started moving inside he saw the Beauxbatons students already sitting on the Ravenclaw table, and the Durmstrang students started moving towards the Slytherin table. All students except Harry who was moving with him towards the Gryffindor house table. He noticed Harry receiving several odd looks for it.

"So where is this Hermoine girl you keep crushing after?" Harry asked.

Dan's face reddened at that "I don't have a crush on her! And keep your voice down!" he whispered.

"Yeah that's why all of your letters are about Hermoine?" Harry asked still not even trying to lower his voice.

"All my letters aren't about her! And just so you remember I talk about Ron too." Dan whispered, however he soon realised his mistake.

"So Ron huh? Well I guess that's why you keep defending his idiotic tendencies. Oh and how do you plan on telling mom and dad that you are into a boy? If you -"

"Did we hear-"

"That the gay-who-lived -"

"Is into my little brother?"

"Looks like we shall have to-"

"Play the overprotective brother-"

"For Ron too" Came the voice of twins behind him. He groaned at that. Just what he needed now. He was sure now, by tomorrow everyone in Gryffindor would know about. Instead of replying he ignored them and took a seat the their house table. He saw Harry talking with Fred and George, they were good friends having met several times at the Potter manor, as Harry never went to the Burrow.

Harry came and sat beside him, as he was trying to find Ron and Hermoine. Thankfully, the twins went to sit with their friends leaving him alone.

"You had to do it, didn't you?" Dan growled at Harry.

"What did I do?" answered Harry putting on an innocent face.

"Don't pretend you don't know! You ruined my ruined my reputation at the first day of your arrival."

Harry grinned at him "What reputation? You never told me you had one."

Dan snarled at him, and turned his head looking for his two best friends. And he thought this year was going to be fun! Thankfully Ron and Hermoine were making their way towards them. He pointed them to Harry, okay he just pointed him Hermoine as he already knew the 'Dumber than a troll' Ron.

They sat opposite them as Hermoine quickly darted her hand forward. "Hello! I'm Hermoine Granger."

"Harry Potter." he said, shaking her hand.

Then the Hermoine barrage began, as she began asking questions about Durmstrang, their education, professors and everything she could think about it.

"Can you slow down a bit?" He asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.

She flushed a deep red with embarrassment, Dan laughed to himself, he had made bets with Ron that she would do exactly the same thing.

"I just wanted to ask that Durmstrang really teaches all kinds of Dark Arts? And where is the school located? Which subjects do you have over there?" She asked, again in a rush but Harry apparently understood her as he answered "Yes Durmstrang really teaches Dark Arts, the school's location is actually in America and the subjects are all the same except you have Defence against the dark arts and we have Dark arts." Harry answered Hermoine as fast as she the questions.

"How come you never told me the school's in America and you told her." Dan hissed.

Hermoine laughed "You don't actually believe it Daniel, right? He's obviously fooling you."

Looking at Ron he too looked as if he believed Harry which just made her laugh again, sometimes her friends were incredibly foolish. Dan grumbled something under his breath which suspiciously sounded like 'Bastard of a brother' but she ignored him.

"But isn't Dark Arts, you know bad for you?"

He gave her a questioning look "Why do you think so? Dark arts is after all a branch of the same magic you use everyday, is magic bad for you?"

"No, but it's banned in this country, so it must be harmful."

"Dan told me you were the intelligent one, I'm sure you can figure it out." Harry replied with a shrug.

Hermoine's eyes narrowed at that., but she continued "Dark arts is said to be addicting, people say once you start using dark arts there is no going back."

"Think Miss Granger, what would happen if everyone started using, say the killing curse?"

"They would kill each other what else." she said, not knowing where Dan's brother was going with this.

"Then which is the simplest and the easiest way to stop everyone using it?"

Realisation dawned on Hermoine "By banning it of course! So it doesn't influence you in any way?"

"Actually it doesn't, it as normal as the magic you use everyday. Does that magic influence you in any way?" _'A question for a question'_ Dan thought. Harry was always like that, mom said it was because of headmaster Dumbledore, that Harry instead of providing straight answers liked the person to answer his question on his own. Speaking of mom, where were his parents? His Dad was supposed to arrived with Sirius as chief donors and organisers with Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman.

Looking at the head table there four seats kept but none occupied, sighing he realised he would have to hear Hermoine and Harry argue more, he turned his attention towards their conversation.

"- and the unforgivables? What about them?" Hermoine queried.

Shrugging Harry replied "Same as the other 'dark spells', not addicting." He had heard this conversation so many times between his mother and Harry, sometimes even Sirius and his father joined in it, so he tuned it out.

Dan however did note that Ron was also listening to this conversation with his rapt attention. Didn't the same guy call my brother a dark wizard a few days ago? Shaking his head looking around his eyes reached the Ravenclaw table where half of the school's attention was, on the silver haired beauty sitting there. Mentally restraining himself from gaping at her he turned his attention to the new celebrity in their castle, Viktor Krum.

He sniggered as he saw Malfoy trying to talk with Viktor Krum, who was currently ignoring him, stealing quick glances in his direction. Why would Krum look here? And realised it was because of his brother. _Ha! Take that Malfoy. _Beside Krum sat another girl, who made Dan's breath hitch in his throat. She was beautiful not quite unlike the girl at the Ravenclaw table. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing Durmstrang's robes._ Does every good looking girl have to be from another school? Why don't they make them like that in Hogwarts!_ He thought with a groan.

He nudged Harry at his side, who turned to look at him. "Where's dad and padfoot?"

"They will arrive when the tournament begins, on 30th I think." Harry replied.

"Weren't they supposed to arrive at the beginning of the tournament?"

"The tournament will begin on 31st of this month Daniel, that's when they shall arrive. Didn't Albus announce it?"

"I don't think so, all he said was the other schools would be arriving here today." He noticed that as Madame Maxime appeared in the last line, all Beauxbatons students stood up. A few students laughed at them, Harry included. She sat down next to Dumbledore, and the French students sat down.

All the conversation in the great hall came to a halt as Professor Dumbledore stood remained standing.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One Beauxbatons girl, the pretty one, Dan noticed gave a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay." Whispered Hermoine bristling at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Dan gave Harry a pointed look. "What? Karkaroff said it will begin on 31st of this month." Harry defended himself.

The food filled in the plates in front of them. There were quite a lot of dishes, some definitely foreign.

"What's that?" Ron pointed to a dish near them.

""Bouillabaisse" Answered Hermoine.

"Bless you" Said Ron.

"You should try it, it's really nice. I had it this summer in France."

"I'll take your word for it." Said Ron, helping himself Black Pudding.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look very nice." Harry grimaced.

Hermoine nodded.

Just as Harry was about to take some, At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

She was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed at Dumbledore. The Veela, he thought. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth. Her silvery blonde hair almost fell to her waist.

Ron went purple faced at the sight of her, Dan noticed with amusement. He tried to reply but nothing came from his mouth. Dan tried hard to contain his laugh and ended up coughing, badly. The girl gave him an odd look.

That's when Harry finally replied "Yeah take it", after serving himself a little. He didn't even look at her!

"Yeah" Ron finally found his speech, "It was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and just as she was going to leave, another voice was heard. It was gruff. The exact opposite of the girl's melodious.

"You know, you could have told me you were going to sit here." Turning a little, Dan lost his ability to speak, just like Ron did. Viktor Krum had come to talk with his brother! Somewhere in his mind, he doubted if Ron was faring any better.

"Somehow I doubted you wanted to sit with a bunch of fourth years." Harry asked finally turning to face the girl and Krum.

"Any company would be better than her." Viktor said shrugging.

"Your a Veela?" Harry asked.

The girl in question frowned "Oui, Is zat a problem?" She asked, condescending.

"Nah" Harry replied grinning, "Just curious."

The girl gave them a weird look, then promptly turned away huffing.

"What is her problem?" Hermoine asked no one in particular.

Harry nudged Dan "You know, he really doesn't like to be kept standing." Harry whispered to him. That snapped Dan out of his inner worshipping, as he made space for Krum to sit.

Harry was secretly amused, he didn't really see his brother acting like the fanboys he himself so despised.

"She must be incredibly foolish, if she is really a Veela and came to England." Viktor said, sitting down between Harry and Dan.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermoine asked seemingly having no trouble to speak unlike her friends.

Harry had to give a tiny bit of respect to the girl. Nobody had the balls to ask Viktor anything and here was this fourth year, doing what even seventh years couldn't. She belonged to Gryffindor all right.

"What was the part that you didn't understand? I said in simple English." He replied helping himself some English dishes. The girl, Hermoine was red with anger or embarrassment he couldn't say.

Harry sighed, he knew now the girl would think Krum was rude and go on a rant about it. The truth however was Krum was asking about his English, he had started learning it only a month ago, that too just by talking with Harry as no one in his home spoke English. Even with all the spells learning a new language was tough. But whatever, it wasn't his problem. So he did what he could in this situation and kept eating his bouillabaisse. It was delicious.

So it was quite a surprise to him when she didn't say anything and started to eat her food.

Soon introductions were made. They chatted about other topics, Viktor joined in sometimes too. Surprisingly Ron was quiet most of the time. Harry had half a mind to taunt him so the boy could embarrass himself in front of his idol.

"Hermoine here has a thing for authority." Dan said. They were chatting at the moment about the English ministry. Or rather Hermoine was firing questions at the three of them, which Dan and Viktor much to his surprise, were quick to answer.

"A thing for authority?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"No! Nothing like that!" Hermoine shouted her face flushed.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think you had a thing for someone like . . Albus." Harry replied dryly. Dan choked on his drink, while Viktor started coughing to hide his laugh.

"I think I've lost my appetite." She said glaring at Harry a bit. Which didn't phase him one bit. He had seen far worse from his mother.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces.

"The Triwizard Tournament is made of three tasks, spaced throughout the year," He said "However this time due to the efforts of the ministry we have decided to organize a quidditch tournament and a Duelling tournament for you students too." Whispering broke throughout the hall at that. Harry couldn't blame them he was excited for it too.

Dumbledore sat down, while now Madame Maxime stood.

"Dumbly-dorr, Karkaroff and I will each have a team. The players in the team will be a mix of the three schools. The teams will be same for individual and co-operative duelling too." Mix of three schools? Harry was shocked. He never expected this, maybe he could be teamed with Dan, he thought as Dan was literally more powerful than half school students. With that she went to sit, now Karkaroff had the stage.

"The teams are already decided and have been put on notice outside the hall. Tomorrow morning quidditch team players are requested to assemble with your respective headmaster. For further instructions look at the notice. If anyone wants to change his team a request can be made to your respective headmaster. The same goes if they want to remove their names." He said giving a pointed look at Viktor and went off.

Dumbledore stood again. "The Triwizard tournament however shall start at the end of this month. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"Where are you guys going to sleep." Ron asked Viktor.

"Our ship, we have our rooms there." Viktor said.

"Oh." Was the simple reply. He looked disappointed,_ maybe he was hoping to share his bed with Viktor, _Harry thought snickering a bit.

Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students. He walked with Viktor towards him.

"Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?" Karkaroff asked as he approached nearer to them, completely ignoring the rest. Harry had no doubt as soon as he boarded the ship he would be 'advised' to sit with Slytherin.

Harry saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on. "Professor, Ivood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly.

"See you tomorrow brat." Harry said ruffling Dan's hair.

Dan nodded, he was more eager to see the list.

As they went outside Dan heard Karkaroff shouting "There's a list placed in our ship, you can watch it there."

He quickly went outside, Ron and Hermoine at his sides.

He saw the list of players there, it was in three parts one for each headmaster while each part was further divided in two as quidditch and duelling section. There were ten names in both the sections.

He grinned when he spotted his and Harry's name in quidditch under Madame Maxime. Quickly searching for any other familiar names Viktor Krum was with Dumbledore with the Weasley twins in quidditch with others he didn't recognise. Angelina Johnson was with Karkaroff but he couldn't recognise the rest of them.

In duelling he was in professor Dumbledore's team and viola! Viktor Krum was too! His brother was again under Madame Maxime. Damn! He really wanted to duel with Harry not against him.

"Wow mate your picked in both quidditch and duelling." Ron said.

"Well what can I say? I'm just that good." Dan said grinning.

"Come on lets go to the common room, otherwise we'll be crushed here." Hermoine warned looking at the hoard of students arriving to see if they're selected.

Dan gave a nod and went to the common room with a shit eating grin.

* * *

I hate waking up early, especially on weekends. These days after all were made so that students could sleep. But today was different, I woke up early on my own accord as usually knocked on my door so that I could wake. I was excited about this quidditch tournament.

On my way to the great hall I met up with Viktor and we left for breakfast.

"Harry what do you know about this Granger girl?" Viktor asked me suddenly.

"I don't really know much, just that she is at the top of her year in all her classes and spends shitloads of her time in the library," I told him honestly "Why do you want to know about her?"

"She is pretty no?" Okay I didn't expect this reply. Thinking about it now the girl was pretty in her own way.

"If that's what you're into." I replied, I wonder if Viktor liked to be ordered around like a masochist. First Nina now Hermoine. Maybe he was secretly into bossy witches. It looked like the only reason he would like her. Uhh! Why am I wondering about Viktor's love life. We made small talk the rest of the way.

Entering the great hall I could see that I was not the only one excited, as the great hall was half filled with students. I doubt everyone would wake up so early on a Saturday, if it wasn't for this tournament.

Members from Dumbledore's team were already there, maybe waiting for the Albus to arrive. Looking around he could not spot Daniel with his friends.

"Where's Dan?" I asked Hermoine.

"He's already gone to the Beauxbatons carriage and he didn't even eat his breakfast!" I winced, thank Merlin I don't have such a bossy friend. God help Viktor.

"Oh, I'll see you guys later then." I told them and made my way towards the Beauxbatons carriage.

I opened the doors of the carriage and the inside was not too different from my expectations. French decorations of the age of renaissance were put up. It was much like the common room in Hogwarts with a nice fireplace. Several students were present there in their standard uniforms.

I walked towards the group of students nearest to me and asked "Where can I find Madame Maxime?"

A pale looking boy replied "In zat room." Pointing towards another door that I must have missed. Nodding my thanks I walked towards it and knocked. To my surprise it was Daniel who opened the door.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you overslept again." He said grinning.

Ignoring his jab "You know, you could have waited for me." I said going inside the room, which looked more like an office with a table where Madame Maxime was looking over some papers, the rest of the students were standing there.

"Hey! I thought you would be late. So I came here." He said. I shrugged knowing it to be true.

Standing with the rest of the students, we waited for the Beauxbatons headmistress to finish her work.

After almost a minute or so she finally stood up "Now that everyone is here . . ." She said giving a pointed look at the girl, the veela, who strode forward and turned around to face us. She had an air around her that made everyone look inferior to her.

"My name is Fleur Delacour and I will ze captain of zhis quidditch team."

**Chapter End-**

**Thanks to all reviewers, and please do tell what you like or don't like, just don't say something like nice. If you find something you like in my fic tell me what you like, tell me my mistakes that you see. Help me be a good writer**

**Sorry for not updating for soo long but you know I have exams and was editing the previous chapter. Of which the first chapter is done.**

**Next update will take quite long as my exams are finally here. And will last till April. Soooo**

**And last but not the least, if you like reading Harry/Fleur fic make sure you try and write one and try not to use the overused cliché about Fleur meeting Harry after the World Cup/ Harry saving her life, Harry smiles she blushes and boom after two months they're boyfriend girlfriend. It's so commonly used nowadays!**

**And one more thing, the rating of this fic may change in the future.**

**As I promised 5k words :D**

**Till the next time.**

**Hellhasarrived.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I got the idea of this story from the first Harry Potter's book, from the line "You'd make a fair beater" because I have never seen a beater story.**

**Harry, Fleur, Neville, Daniel... Everyone's past will be explained in flashbacks so be patient. Some of his bodily changes due to being hybrid are explained (High physical strength due to being a werewolf). So reviewers who asked to know about other changes will have to wait... As there will be quite a lot of them.**

**To my shame, I had this chapter actually completed by february but I forgot about this during exams... soo here it is -**

**Chapter 5 :-**

* * *

Well . . . That was quick, I thought. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, I was used to being the captain of the quidditch team in Durmstrang. How did she even decide who was to be the captain? She doesn't even know how we play.

"Madame you don't even know how we play, shouldn't you at least take our trials first to see who can lead?" Another student, one from Hogwarts voiced my thoughts. That's when I noted except me, Dan and that student from Hogwarts everyone was from Beauxbatons.

"I spoke with Dumbly-dorr and Karkaroff before Mr. Bole," I couldn't help but grin at that, Dumbly-dorr was just hilarious, I was tempted to ask her what she would call Vorldemort, Vorly-dorr maybe? "Now go practise on the ground, I managed to get the first two hours of the ground for us to practise." She said. Dismissing us already? Isn't she at least going to oversee one practise. I broke up my internal musings as Dan tapped me.

The other students were leaving the room, we left with them with me hoping that the snobbish girl would at least be a good captain.

As we reached the quidditch stadium, we were led inside a locker room that had the Beauxbatons crest, how did the girl know we had to go there? Every player's name was written on the locker. I went towards mine, the number three. Opening it there was a kit ready for us with a broom too. Okay maybe this wouldn't be so bad. To my surprise it was a Nimbus 3001. When did this broom come out? Still I wonder if I could use my Firebolt.

"Can we use our own brooms?" I asked Fleur, already knowing the answer.

"Non" came the simple response. Shrugging I went to see my jersey. It was dark blue at the top near the collar and gradually changed to a lighter blue as it went down with black shorts. I have to admit Madame Maxime has a good taste in clothes.

"All right, I want all of you to change in zen minutes and come to ze ground." Said our captain and promptly turned and went inside the girls changing room. Wow talk about being an uptight bitch.

Ten minutes later or zen minutes as our 'captain' put it we were standing on the stadium waiting for further instructions. I did note however that Delacour had the jersey number seven while Dan got ten. The starting line up is usually from one to seven so probably Dan won't start. He looked particularly small as everyone present were near my age. Thin and scrawny that's how the Potters are. I myself despite playing as a beater am thin, the exact opposite how a beater should be, strong and bulky.

Our captains said something which I couldn't understand, in French probably. Two players took off,one guy while the other was a small girl, keepers judging from their different jersey. She turned towards me, "You are ze beaters non?" She asked me and the Bole guy from Hogwarts.

"A beater and a chaser miss Delacour." I couldn't help but say it. The way she said beater, it reeked of disdain perhaps? Wonder if she had something against beaters now?

"Een my team you are a beater." She said. I was more than fine with it. Less responsibilities for me.

Passive legilmency has great uses. One such was telling how exactly a person was feeling towards you. Many people don't know a shit about occulmency, I hoped she didn't too otherwise she wouldn't take it well.

Our eyes met and I used legilmency. It was annoyance. Not disdain. She was annoyed because of beaters. So she is another one of those bitchy people who thinks beaters are some kind of barbarians who love to hurt other people? Great can I get a better captain that 'zat'?

She pulled out a trunk, _where the heck did that trunk come from?_ Handed us are bats and to my surprise she removed two humanoid aiming targets, much like muggles used for shooting practices.

"Zhese 'ave self repairing charm, use it as target practice." And made a shooing motion. Taking the hint I mounted my broom. This was beginner practice. I haven't used such target boards since my fourth year. But still I was more excited to test the new broom than provoke my new captain.

"Shouldn't at least we play a practice match first? It would be better for us, to know our strengths and flaws." Apparently the other beater didn't take this too well, much like myself.

"We will play ze match later, now practice." Our captain said in a final tone. I was wise enough to not argue, however the other beater wasn't. "But-"

"Are you ze capzain 'ere?" She said, agitated. Hmm, the accent gets worse when she's angry I noted.

The player gritted his teeth and went off without a reply.

I followed him too, having enough of my captain's bitchy attitude. I noticed the two targets flying in seemingly random directions over a small area. Bole had already made his way over there.

The broom, I noticed wasn't much unlike the Firebolt, flying a bit faster I was surprised that the handling of the broom didn't reduce by one bit. Firebolt at fast speeds lost a bit of it's edge. I guess I'll see if it really is this good during today's practice.

Reaching near the other beater who turned towards me, "You should have said chaser, you don't really look much like the beater type." he said. I couldn't really fault him, I had heard this hundreds of times. Then again these people didn't know about me being a werewolf. Despite seeming weak I think I was far more strong than any other students in this school.

"We'll see." I replied, with a careless shrug.

"Sure, by the way I'm Lucian, Lucian Bole." Does everyone here introduce themselves like James Bond?

"Harry Potter" I said shaking his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked me going towards the other side of the targets. Fleur seeing us in position, me on one side of the targets and Titus on the other, released a bludger. It came fast towards me, as soon as it reached near me I hit it towards the path of the target, the bludger tore through it and went towards Titus. He hit it back towards me tearing through the other target.

At least our captain could use charms well, I noted as my target had repaired itself.

* * *

Quidditch wasn't that bad, as Fleur thought about it now. She could honestly say she was enjoying herself. Making strategies for the team, she could get used to this. Taking her attention from the chasers she turned herself towards the beaters. A slight grimace came to her face when she thought about them. Why would someone want to play quidditch so that they could injure someone was beyond her understanding.

She gaped as the scrawny looking boy hit a bludger with such force that the crack was heard by her. _How could a scrawny little boy as that be so powerful? _Shaking her head clearing herself of the thoughts the she looked towards the other beater, he was too shocked by the shot it seemed as he froze however even Fleur had to admit that he recovered remarkably well.

She frowned when she saw them tearing through the target with extreme ease. Maybe she should have played a practice match. No use wondering about it now. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone coming on the ground. She turned towards them with the intention of telling them to leave when she noticed it was headmaster Dumbledore and his team.

Their time was up? She called off everyone including the two beaters, one of whom, was giving her a death glare. When realisation dawned on her, they never played a practice match, _so what? We can play tomorrow_. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Harry, my boy, how do you like the new broom?" She heard Dumbledore's voice. This Harry Potter guy seemed to know all the important people in the school, she thought with a frown.

"It's good, better than my Firebolt," Harry added, "I think. It has the same problem as Firebolt tough, at high speeds it's difficult to control."

She like everyone had stopped to watch the byplay between Harry and the Hogwarts headmaster.

"This is just a testing phase my boy, I'm sure it will improve."

Before the boy could even reply Viktor Krum interrupted "What are you doing with those?" Pointing towards the targets in the hands of the beaters.

Potter boy grumbled something which she couldn't hear which caused Viktor to laugh. She noted with amusement that the other beater's glare now intensified. She gave a slight smirk and turned towards the changing rooms, after all what could the beater do? She was the captain.

* * *

I forgot how much I loved lying down here. This day was particularly stressful for me, doing beginners practice in quidditch and dealing with the Delacour's attitude were enough of a problem for anyone. I couldn't fly with Viktor as he was in his practice. So I was left with only one option, sleep.

Every summer that I spent here, it used to be my favourite place for relaxing, lying down near the great lake under a tree. This time however I had to put certain charms around the place as students would disturb me. A simple notice me not charm was a must.

"Harry?" I heard someone's voice.

"I'm here." I announced wondering who would disturb my sleep. The proper question would be, who knew I would be here except Daniel or maybe Albus. It had to be Neville.

"Where were you during the feast?" I asked as I heard rustling behind me.

"With Dean and Seamus." he answered, as he sat opposite me with a slight grin.

"So why did the boy-who-lived decide to grace me with his noble presence?" I asked knowing how much Neville hated that name. And disappointed I was not, as he scowled.

"Your brother too lived!" He replied grumbling.

I grinned lazily "Not from Vorldemort. And I don't think anyone even remembers that he survived the killing curse."

He shook his head, likely because we could argue all day about this. Really noticing him now, I saw he was quite nervous. I had known Neville pretty much all his life, and I could honestly say that I knew him the better than anyone and I had never seen him this nervous in his entire life.

"Um I wanted to. . . I wanted to tell you about . . ." he stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow, what was it?

He seemed to gather his courage finally.

"It was because of me Pettigrew escaped."

I could feel the anger burning through my body as he said this. The hate for Pettigrew, at Neville for not being thorough with Peter. I took a second to compose myself, people knew I had anger issues when anyone spoke of that rat so rarely anyone talked of him.

I forced it away, and lied smoothly, "It's okay Neville, I forgive you."

Somewhere at the back of my mind I think I always knew that it was Neville who would be compassionate about justice for Pettigrew not Daniel.

Seeing the usually timid boy give me the brightest smile he could muster I knew the lie was worth it. I didn't truly hate Neville, nobody expect Vorldemort could completely hate this boy. But I could not forget it, the rat because of whom my parents were tortured almost too death, escaped because of his naiveness.

I knew how much I meant to him, how could you tell a child that he is naïve? How could you tell someone that you hated a man so much that you would go to very depths of hell to torture him? And the very man had escaped because of some child's sense of justice? Men like them deserved to go down the worst way possible, death by veil would be a mercy for him compared to what I have in mind.

"Thanks Harry" he said beaming, "I heard about how much you shouted at Dan because of this, and I was scared, that you would shout at me too if -" I cut him off mid-speech "It's fine Nev, I'm over it anyway. Besides there will be a next time for revenge." I told him giving the best grin I could muster. He seemed to accept it, as he gave a sigh of relief.

"So are you finally going to ask the Abbot girl out? You know there's going to be a ball this year right?" I asked out of nowhere. Standard textbook defence mechanism to hide how I feel, embarrass the other person.

"What? No! Wait which ball? What ball?" he asked nervously. There the timid boy returns. Sometimes he really looked like a lost brother to me.

"Why do you think they told us to get dress robes this year? To swim with them?" I watched as his eyes went wide with horror as he realisation hit him. Merlin do these people ever think? Why else would they be told to get dress robes? For dance obviously.

"So I have to ask someone out?"

"Of course not, you're the boy-who-lived everyone will ask you out." Geez what a dumb question. "Are you sure you aren't brain damaged, you know by the killing curse?"

"Hey!" he raised his voice to protest. "I'm not brain damaged!"

"And still how managed to utter such a dumb question. You had me believing you were." I grinned. Annoying people was fun. A great stress reliever too if you ask me.

He shook his head. I think because he knew no one can win an argument with me.

"When is it going to be held?"

"I'm not the headmaster here. Go and ask him, I'm not all knowing."

"Oh you aren't? You had me believing you were." He replied grinning. Cheeky brat.

"Well if I were, the first I would do was declare you brain damaged." It was amusing to see, as his grin turned into a scowl in seconds.

"Leaving my brains aside, you're going to help me right?" What did he need my help for? And not Dumbledore's.

"Help you with what? Look if you need help in wanking off then please stay away from me." Oh great, his scowl now turned into snarl.

"Not that!" and he mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What then?" I can't be at fault to just do whatever he wanted quickly and just go to sleep.

"I'm going to ask Hannah on a date." he said embarrassed. This time my grin was genuine, Merlin knows how much time I spent with him trying up his courage to ask this Hannah girl out.

"All you needed was to ask my protégé, now first things first. call me master Harry." Oh this is going to be Hilarious, you don't know what you have gotten yourself into Nev.

Was something wrong? Instead of his scowl I received a grin.

"Looks like your ladylove is here." he said grinning. Huh? Who? I turned my head to look behind and imagine my surprise when I found Celine standing there. Looking back at Neville who had now stood up, with irritatingly twinkling eyes he said "I shall leave now, 'master' Harry." Since when did the shy Neville have enough confidence enough to tease me back?

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath.

"What is it?" I asked Celine who sat down opposite to me much like how Neville was.

"Never knew you had such a fetish, and that too for boys." Great, is this some kind off pick up on Harry day? First the Delacour bitch, now this.

"Hardly, it was just a joke." I said with a scoff.

She seemed having a hard time concealing her grin. "Sure. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Swimming what else? Didn't you know I'm secretly a mermaid and I love to swim." I replied with heavy sarcasm, "What does it look like I'm doing?" Why do people ask such obvious questions only Merlin knows.

"I don't know maybe having a secret 'bonding' time with the boy-who-lived." At least first she was making an effort to conceal her grin, now though . . . doesn't she have anything better to do than pester me?

"If you are done with your smart ass comments, you can perhaps find the reason why you are here in your brain."

"Can't I spend sometime with a friend?" She asked me with such a innocent face I almost fell for her act. I glared at her. It usually did wonders on shutting others up, but it doesn't seem to work on her.

"Your 'friend' wants to sleep as he has had a very frustrating day today." Something in my words must have affected her as a smirk made way to her face.

"You met her didn't you?" She asked with the infuriating smirk.

"Met who?" For once in my life I think I would like direct answer to a question.

"Fleur Delacour, who else?" Ah now I understood the reason behind the smirk, she was from Beauxbatons of course she would have known Fleur Delacour.

"Yes, irritating bitch, isn't she?" I really shouldn't call someone I just met a bitch but I really can't help it, she got my captaincy and was just flat out rude.

"That she is. I was here to tell you about that, I knew her from my time in Beauxbatons. Once you get to know her she's actually nice to be with." She stopped before continuing, "Anyway I saw your name on the with Madame Maxime, let me tell you one thing, in Beauxbatons nobody plays quidditch."

"What! They don't play quidditch?" I was appalled, they never played quidditch and half of them were my team-mates! Suddenly the practice session, the beginner stuff made sense to me.

"No," She replied looking a bit too much amused from this situation if I could guess, "They have flying classes but no quidditch. They think it's barbaric, especially the beaters."

I groaned, Couldn't I just been sent to Dumbledore's team? I will have to ask Madame Maxime for a transfer from this shitty team. "And Madame Maxime, is she a bit, partial to Miss Delacour?" I had this question on my mind since the beginning of the practise session, judging by the way she had selected her as the captain.

I had to mask my surprise when she gave a derisive snort, "A bit partial? That's putting it lightly, she adores Fleur like her own child." Well well well this is interesting, there looked to be a bit of bad blood between them.

I opened my mouth to ask another question about Beauxbatons, since Celine was in such a talkative mood but before I could even utter a word "Save your questions, I'm not your elf, 'master' Harry go pester someone else." she interrupted me. Blood rushed to my face like a river flows from a dam. I have to, really have to admit that 'master' did sound sexy even if it was from a Malfoy and it was sarcastic.

She seemed to enjoy my discomfort as the smirk on her face became wider "So I was hoping for a tour of Hogwarts." she asked me.

I shrugged already used to her changing of topics at the least possible moment,"Sure go pester some Hogwarts student about it, let me have my rest."

"I don't know any Hogwarts student though."

What a lie, her own brother is in Hogwarts. Lifting an eyebrow I said "Yeah I'm sure I must have heard of Draco Malfoy being in Beauxbatons." At least she had the decency to blush at this.

"Well, I didn't ask him did I? What problem do you have in giving a beautiful girl a tour of a grand Castle?" Loads of problems that you wouldn't even begin to understand Malfoy.

"Beautiful girl? I can't see any beautiful girl in the vicinity." I said and I made an exaggerated pose of looking around. "See? None." And closed my eyes hoping she would leave.

I couldn't ignore the satisfactory smile that spread on my face when I heard her huff.

* * *

Hogwarts was very cold, came the first thought to Fleur's mind as she thought about her new home for the year. Sure she expected it to be cold but this? France was much better, especially during this time of the year she thought as she made her way towards the great hall for lunch. She wouldn't be ashamed to admit that she was tired during the quidditch practice today.

Fleur who despised quidditch players, now had a whole lot of respect from them as they had to basically undergo what she did everyday. Maybe not of this intensity but still it required a lot of energy. Quidditch was a barbaric sport, she thought before but now she did begin to understand the strategy, the fun that was part of quidditch. Before all she about quidditch was that it was a means for people, especially beaters, to hurt others when they normally couldn't. Now she thought about strategies, where to position each beater, how to have chasers that can function together.

It was an enlightening experience.

"Fleur," she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She morphed her features into one of annoyance to dissuade whoever would insult her. So imagine her surprise when she found Celine Malfoy standing there, that too in Durmstrang robes. Tilting her head towards the girl standing in the slightest of nods "Celine, fancy seeing you here."

Where did Celine come from anyway? There was just the lake from where she came from.

" 'ow does Durmstrang suit you?" Fleur asked, Celine had informed her that she would be leaving Beauxbatons, but she didn't say that she would be going to Durmstrang. Fleur had assumed that the English witch would go to Hogwarts or be home schooled again.

"It's cold," She replied with a small shiver, "It makes the climate here look like summer."

Fleur snorted at that, this climate was horrendous what could possibly be worse?

"Why Durmstrang zough?" she couldn't help but ask her about the change.

"Advanced studies" replied the nonchalant girl with a shrug.

"Uhm . . . ." a voice called out towards them from behind, "have you seen Harry Potter?" Turning back she realised that it was the red headed boy who was staring at her yesterday at the feast. She shook her ahead in the negative when Celine spoke up, "Yes, he's there near the lake."

_Didn't just Celine come from the same direction? And why was she smirking?_ Were the thoughts in Fleur's head. The boy however seemed incapable of understanding that as he stood there staring at Fleur. She gave him a disgusted look and started walking towards the great hall. The finding Harry Potter seemed like a ruse just to talk or ogle her it seemed.

"English pigs..." she muttered as Celine caught up with her.

"Now, now Fleur you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Not all Englishmen are Weasleys." Celine said.

"Weasleys?" Fleur asked with a curious face.

"They're a famous family in England, famous for being poor actually but still famous." Came the answer from Celine, though she looked to be frowning.

"Being poor is not ze problem, being a pig is."

* * *

(Somewhere in Egypt)

"William will you stop staring at that tone? We have wards to unravel on the Pyramids!" Came the shout of a crewman disturbing his thoughts.

"Ah! Right sorry. I guess I was distracted." Replied Bill. Thinking now why was he distracted? All his thoughts about the extremely large stone near the now sphinx' mouth forgotten.

* * *

"Pitiful humans, so weak, I could crush them with my hand." said someone from a place that was very much near the stone, which the red-headed man had stared

"Don't underestimate them Ranor, we have our powers they have theirs too. Let the humans enjoy their power now, it shall be short lived anyway." Another human-like person said; but calling that person a human being was not any sane man would do, for they looked too pale, and they had fangs... fangs which could be seen as they talked and they were tall, so tall that humans could only hope of reaching them.

"Their power? Brother Ragnar you and I have been here long enough to know these humans are nothing in front of us." The now identified Ranor said with barely disguised hate.

"Yet they rule this world. They have their strength in numbers brother" raising his hand to stop Ranor's reply, "We have talked of this enough for this day. Today is the day the Daywalker is caught, it is time for celebration."

"Don't you dare Ragnar, she is our sister. The Gods will be angry at you, for you curse your own sister." Ranor by now was face to face with his brother standing at least half a head taller than his Ragnar, he made an imposing site. But being immortal Ragnar had seen far worse things than his brother.

"She is not my sister, look at what she did! To us, to our families to our kingdom. We are a shadow of what we were because of her! Even the gods acknowledge that. Or she wouldn't be caught without the help of the Gods." He protested back.

"And you forget brother" Ranor said mockingly, "She is the one that gave us our powers, without her you would be rotting dead."

"And what of the gods whom she so foolishly betrays? What of the false oaths she has taken with their name? Will you simply forget it?"

Ranor now had a hand on his brother's neck, some would say the grip he had was almost choking, it would not be far away from the truth, "She has a name, Clara, call her by that name." He whispered, dangerously close to Ragnar.

* * *

"Ah Fenrir! Welcome." Said a man, with poor looking muggle clothes, "What brings you here?" Asked the man, who looked to be in his early forties. He had grey hair and he looked much like a guy with a lot of bulky muscles.

"I have heard much about this community Kilfoot, some even say this is the largest community of werewolf's in the world." Fenrir replied looking at the forest around him.

The man, Kilfoot, gave an almost feral smile.

Shrugging at this unusual behaviour Fenrir continued "Where is your leader?"

"Our leader is gone" he said and continued, "I ask again why are you here?"

Now that Fenrir noticed Kilfoot did have a slight German accent. Understandable as currently Fenrir was in Germany. "Have you heard about Lord Vorldemort?"

* * *

"Hey Harry"

Ugh. I was awoken from my sleep again? I should have gone in the Durmstrang's ship. Looking around I found the source of the voice. It was Ronald 'Dumb as a troll' Weasley standing in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked smirking. Was he here to start a row with me again?

"Umwellyouknowicametosaysorry" He said it so quickly that I never even understood a word he said. So this was his new way of calling me a dark wizard? Say it so fast that only he himself understood.

"Stop babbling like an idiot and say what you want to, a bit slowly this time if you can." I told him.

His eyes narrowed. Something must have changed because he turned away from me, "You're an asshole" he muttered walking away. Well I just called him an idiot, why was he so angry about that? Whatever I just couldn't muster enough strength at the moment to care about him.

* * *

Viktor Krum was had many virtues but unfortunately patience was not one of them. One would expect that with a friend like Harry Potter, who a reputation for being late, he would learn to cultivate patience a bit into his life but in-fact it would seem now that this virtue had only worsened for him.

Unfortunately as usual, many eyes in the great hall were on him. All he wanted to do was remove their eyeballs from their sockets at the moment, that's why Harry Potter was such a good friend, he never stared at him never bugged him as a fanboy. Sighing he began to eat, he should have known Harry would be late even for dinner.

Talking of the devil, he saw Harry entering the hall. Harry paused as he entered as if looking for someone. When his eyes found Viktor's he gave his usual smirk and started making his way towards Slytherin table. '_Well that was unexpected' _Viktor thought. Viktor thought that Harry would again sit at the Gryffindor table just to piss off Karkaroff more. Draco Malfoy would have to sit somewhere else now, there was no way he was going to listen to Malfoy's rant about politics and mudbloods and whatnot when he could have a better option.

"Budge up" He told Draco Malfoy beside him. '_Why couldn't the little ponce sit with his sister?_'

Malfoy looked astonished, Viktor barely contained his grin, Malfoy looked like he had been told Santa was dead. "I think I did not hear you properly." Draco Malfoy said. Out of the corner of his eyes Viktor saw that Harry had approached them, that was good, Harry had this amazing ability to get whatever he wants from anyone in world.

"Excuse me" Harry said facing Malfoy, "Can you make a bit of space? I want to sit with my 'friend' " with special emphasis on 'friend'.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed at that, but he did as Harry asked.

"How was the new broom?" Harry asked Viktor, still smirking.

"It's very good, better than firebolt" Krum replied.

"Better? I don't think so. It is a bit faster but the turning! That's very tough." Harry said with a frown.

Viktor shook his head, "There's a trick" He said with a grin.

"A trick? What is it?" Harry asked with his eyes wide.

"_When you hold this broom, hold it a bit lower than your usual grip. It does wonders for control." _Viktor replied in German, after all he didn't want to give this trick to everyone.

"That's ..." he couldn't hear his reply as someone cut in, "Harry Potter, are you not?" It was Malfoy again, _what an annoying brat._

Harry turned towards Draco and gave him his usual smirks inclining his head. And began to eat. Malfoy must have not noticed the meaning or he ignored the gesture and continued-"Tell me Harry Potter, is brother not the boy-who-lived?"

"He is" Harry said tilting his head again.

"Then your family must give him more..." he stopped as if trying to recall a word, "Attention! Don't they?"

At this point Viktor noticed almost everyone who were near them or could hear them were paying attention to the conversation, no matter which school they belonged to.

"You know last year I was in Africa." Harry suddenly said, now finally facing Malfoy.

"There is a famous legend there, tell me would you like to hear it?" Harry asked now his smirk was almost feral.

Malfoy leaned back, "Why not?" he said looking at others.

"Once before the humans Kenya had two large groups of animals at war over a land full of riches, one was lions and the others were snakes." pausing, most likely for his dramatics he continued "Now the lions were strong, so strong that the snakes could not kill them or eat them easily. But the snakes had one thing the lions did not have, that is..." and he pointed at Draco's brain, "Cunning."

"So one day a snake went to the lions, and told them that he was tired of war so he would help lions end the war. Now the lions were not foolish, they knew the snake could be lying but the snake looked really old, his scales we're almost shed and he was very small. What harm could he do? They thought and accepted his help. The snake helped the lions not for a day, or a week, or a month but for a whole year." Harry said. Pausing to to a bite of the food, he continued.

"Now the lions were almost on the verge of winning the war, when the snake revealed that location of the largest and the last den of snakes. The mighty lions went to attack them straight on, after all the war was almost won, what could the snakes do." This time he paused to take a sip from his drink.

"And then?" A random Slytherin near them asked.

Harry smirked, "It was a trap, the lions were surrounded from all the directions and slaughtered mercilessly, from a force of snakes that was larger than they had ever seen. You see the snakes had been hiding their forces, their armies for almost a year, and it the old snake that set led the lions there was the one who was to lead them to the trap."

"The snakes won the war over the next month! And with it the land of riches, with so much gold that would not end until many generations died."

"I don't understand what am I supposed to do with your story?" Draco Malfoy asked.

Harry leaned close to the boy and told the boy in a voice that was perfectly audible to everyone near them, "What you need to understand from my story is. . . that snakes always win."

Viktor laughed_ 'Cheeky Bastard' _he thought. Following Viktor lead, many of them laughed.

"Now unlike you guys, I have some work to do." Harry said standing up. Viktor saw Albus Dumbledore leaving his table at the very next moment.

* * *

**So I promised the update in April... Here it is! 6K words damn! I was hoping to write a chapter for 4-5k but I just wrote and wrote and wrote.**

**To all readers- This story will not bash either Ron or Hermoine, althought it looks like that in the start, but it will change. Bashing will be very less in my story.**

**Also you guys must have noticed I didn't really describe how everyone looks or how Harry looks what colour are his eyes well that's because most of this chapter is from his POV. This will change in the future of that I promise.**

**Next update – May :D**

**To all writers- Please write a story that actually makes sense... I am constantly reading others stories and well... 99 percent are disappointing.**

**Till the next time. . .**


End file.
